Family Feud Canada
Family Feud Canada is an English-language version of La Guerre des Clans. Gameplay In each case, a survey of 100 people was taken for each question. (In some cases, a specific group, such as 100 men or 100 teachers, was surveyed; otherwise, the survey was of 100 random people). Any response that appears as an answer for that question had to be given by at least 2 people (answers given by only one person were discarded). Main Game At the beginning of each round, one member of each family comes up to the main podium to play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announces how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then reads a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer wins control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answers first wins control. If neither player gives an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The player that won the Face-Off has a decision to either let his/her family play the question or pass the question to other family opponents. The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team, in turn, gives an answer and if the answer he/she gives is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board wins the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earns a strike; getting three strikes causes the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal wins the round, but an unsuccessful steal gives the round to the first family. The winners of the round take all the points in the bank. After that, the host will reveal the remaining answers if there's anything left on the Survey board starting from the bottom to the top. The first two questions are single value, the third double, and the fourth triple. The first family to reach 300 points wins the game. If neither family reaches 300 points after four questions, the fifth and final question is played as Sudden Death. The final two players play one final Face-off and the first player to buzz-in with the number one answer earns triple value and wins the game. Fast Money The winning family chooses which two players will play the game. The first family member stands at center stage while the second family member goes off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 20 seconds to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. He/she can pass on a question if stumped and return to it if there's time left. When he/she is done, the answers are revealed on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers are revealed and scored, the second player comes out and takes his/her turn. The second player has 25 seconds to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player (classified as a "duplication") or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must then give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player is done, his/her answers are revealed and scored. The family wins $5 for each point made in the round, but if the two playing players reach 200 points or more, the family wins $10,000. Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows Category:Foreign Formats